Magic in Llanview
by totolovesnutella
Summary: When the residents of Llanview need help an unlikely hero comes to the rescue.
1. Lets Get Foxy

**Hey everyone this is a story I've had in mind for a while and is inspired from one of my favorite movies. I hope you guys like it**

Chapter 1- Let's get Foxy

Roxy stood in the mirror holding up a cheetah print mini skirt to her hips and tilted her head to the side, analyzing how it would match with her red bustier.

"Nah, that'll never do" she said in her deep voice tossing the skirt to the side. She ran her hand through her blonde hair and did a deep sigh.

"How am I gonna snag a date for the Salt Ice party if all I got is these tiny popper clothes?" she wondered aloud. It was Monday night and Roxy was going out to Capricorn to see if there were any guys that could accost her to the Summer Solstice Party at the quarry on Saturday.

"Come on Rox, you gotta get it together girl. There is no way you are going to that party alone" she told herself firmly. She looked at all the clothes she had strewn across her bedroom, there had to be something she could wear.

"A-HO what do we have here?" she said walking over to the bed, a pair of jeans was lying on it which she had not seen before. She couldn't ever remember buying them but they were kind of cute, there was black stitching up the side and they were straight-legged.

"Musta bought these when I was snoggled out my mind. Ah well hope these work" she said. Sliding them on, she looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. It worked perfectly with her top and even gave her a little booty if she did say so herself. She put on her 3-inch red peep toe wedges, a blazer and grabbed her purse.

Swiping on some red lipstick as she walked out "I'M GETTING ME A MAN TONIGHT" she announced to the empty apartment.

**00000000000000000000000**

Capricorn was packed, which was surprising for a Monday night but from what Roxy could see she wasn't the only lady in Llanview in need of a date or some loving for later on. She made her way through the crowd towards the bar scanning the room for any potential men who but everyone was all coupled up.

"Aye can I get a Long Island Ice tea no coke no Ice" she said flagging down the bartender.

"And I'll just have a glass of whiskey" a small voice said next to her. She looked to her right in amazement.

"Nigey! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh hello Roxanne" he said a little surprised "Well it's been a long day at Llanfair, all the Buchanan grandchildren were over and they wore me down quite a bit."

"Ah kids you gotta love 'em why I remember little Natty used to drive me crazy all the time, seems like she got into everything" Roxy said laughing.

"Well it seems little Liam takes after her, he and Ryder somehow broke a bottle of baby powder all over the living room" he said.

"One Long Island Ice tea no coke, no ice and a whiskey for you" the bartender said quickly before taking on the next patrons.

"Come on why don't you sit with me?" Roxy suggested, without even waiting for an answer she grabbed a chair as soon as a couple got up to leave.

"Seems like you had one heck of day" Roxy said sipping her drink.

"Yes it was but it made me think about somethings" Nigel said.

"What about" Roxy asked.

"Well… Do you ever think about what could have been if you decided to have your own family?" Nigel asked softly.

Roxy snorted " Well I did have my own family I just didn't know it and well by the time I did know it was shooting at people" she joked.

"Seriously Roxanne do you ever think about having more children?" he asked.

"Nah my biographical clock's all tickey tocked out. Even if Rexy and Natty ain't mine they're still mine I raised 'em and dealt with 'em and besides I don't wanna go through the teenage years again. You thought I did a lot of drinking now WOO you should've seen me then" she said chuckling.

"You make a good point Roxanne. Do you think I would have been a good father?" he asked.

"YOU? Of course you would've. Your kids would've been smart, handsome and have a little Harry Potter voice just like you. You're a wonderful man Nigey and even though our marriage was a shamwow you were the best husband I ever had" she said.

"Why that was a very kind thing of you to say Roxanne" he said astounded.

Roxy raised her glass "It's the truth" she said taking a sip.

"And you were the best wife I could have hoped for. Well its about time for me to go, it was nice seeing you" he said taking out his wallet to pay for his drink.

"Nonsense stay a little bit longer. I don't got no one to talk to anyway and you and me gots catching up to do" she said grabbing his sleeve.

"Well if you insist" he said sitting back down.

"I do. HEY can I get another round over here" she said flagging down the waiter.

3 hours 4 Long Island Ice Teas, 3 Whiskeys, 2 Whiskey sours and a shot of Vodka later Nigel and Roxy were plastered.

"And then her hair turned green!" Roxy said giggling

"Oh my gosh Roxanne you didn't" Nigel said laughing.

"I did and it was the biggest blunder I ever made….. or was it? I dunno but it almost ruined her wedding" Roxy said draining the rest of her drink.

"Oh Roxanne this is the most fun I've had in a while. You always did manage to keep me entertained" he said.

"What can I say I'm an explertaining person" she said resting her face in her hands.

"Oh goodness look at the time. I need to get going" he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah you're right I think its bout time to hit the road….. Who came up with something like that? Who'd ever wanna hit a road?" she wondered aloud. Nigel attempted to stand and nearly fell.

"Woah I gotcha there" Roxy said hurrying over to help him.

"Thanks Roxanne I think I had too much to drink tonight " he slurred.

"Yeah I think you did too" she agreed. Roxy put Nigel's arm around her and helped him out the door.

"Gimme your keys" she demanded.

"Wha?" Nigel said confused.

"You're drunk Nigel and friends don't let friends drive drunk" she lectured.

He reached into his pocket and handed them to her, she promptly dropped them in her purse and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm drunk too so we're walking home tonight" she said leading him down the street.

They walked in silence for a while with Nigel stumbling a little bit.

"I don't think I said this but you look really nice tonight, you don't wear jeans very often but you look good in those" he said looking at her.

"Awww Nigey you noticed. You look good too I love the way you wear your little suits you look damper" she gushed.

"As the young kids say, you think I have swag?" he asked.

"Nah you're a man you have class and that's way better than swag" she said.

Nigel blushed red and smiled "Thank you Roxanne" he said quietly.

"Good god these shoes hurt" Roxy exclaimed taking them off and putting them in her hands. "That's much better" she said sighing.

Nigel gaped "But Roxanne you can't walk barefoot" he said.

"Why not I do it all the time" she said.

"Nonsense I won't hear of it" he said.

"Then what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"We'll switch here you take mine and I'll take yours" he said kicking off his loafers and taking hers.

"Well if you insist…" she said putting on his shoes.

"I do" he said fitting his feet into her shoes, standing up straight he looked down at Roxy.

"These aren't so bad, in fact look I'm taller now" he said and took a step forward and promptly fell into the street.

"Nigey are you ok?" Roxy asked.

"Yes. But my face hurts, and so does my arms, and so do my feet" he said getting up.

"Come on my building is right over here" she said.

"I'm almost afraid to leave you alone" Roxy said while they stood in front of her door.

"I'll be fine we Brits can handle our whiskey" he said with a smile.

"Yeah but you've been falling all over the place and I wouldn't want Daddy Buchanan coming after me because his faithful servant is out of communism" she said. "Here why don't you come in and sleep it off a little?" she offered.

"Well if you insist" he said.

"I do" she replied as he stumbled through the door.

**I had to do it no one ever does Roxy and Nigel and you can't have a funny story without Roxy and you can't do a story with Roxy without Nigel. There will be other people in this story besides them of course there will be Mestiny can't do a story without them either and I want to explore Jack and Neela too or maybe another couple I dunno yet but Mestiny is next for sure.**


	2. A little Mess for Mestiny

**Here goes the Mestiny chapter I promised. Theres no Drew in this one, I never liked that storyline and it never would have fit into this story anyway. They still did it though and they are in fact together, There just happens to be no baby in this story.**

Destiny stood outside the Foxy Roxy Hair Haven with a slight frown on her face. She Rama, Neela, and Audrey were supposed to be helping Roxy with her many appointments, but there was no sign of her.

"This is ridiculous where is Roxy?" Rama said in her rolling Indian accent.

Destiny checked her phone, it was 9 AM a full hour and a half after Roxy told them to be there. She wasn't the most punctual person, but she had never been this late before.

"Maybe we should go check her apartment" Neela suggested.

"Good idea, for all we know she's probably facedown on her carpet with a bottle of tequila" Destiny said.

Everyone nodded in agreement then set off for the Angel's Square Hotel.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"RRROOOXXXYYYY" Rama called through the door. "Are you in there?" she said cautiously.

The door swung open and there she stood. Dressed in a hot pink robe, hair in a messy ponytail and crust still her eyes she gave them all a dopey smile.

"Hey guys" she exclaimed opening her arms wide to them. "Come right on in we were just making breakfast" she said opening her door.

"We?" the said.

Destiny's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of Nigel flipping French toast in Roxy's kitchen and to shock her even more he was singing along with some Katy Perry song on the radio.

"Hi Nigel" Destiny said trying to keep a straight face.

"Good morning ladies, you've come right on time I was afraid I'd made too much for both of us to eat" he said smiling at them.

"Awww Nigey you're always so thoughtful" Roxy cooed to him pinching his cheek. As Nigel blushed and smiled back at Roxy, Destiny looked around at the others who looked just at flabbergasted as she felt.

It was weird seeing the usually conservative, soft-spoken Buchanan butler being affectionate with the most out-there person in town.

Aubrey cleared her throat "Umm Roxy do you remember where you were supposed to be this morning?" she asked.

"At church?" she guessed.

"No. Remember the Hair Haven?" Aubrey said.

Roxy slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah I completely forgot about that. Well who could remember work with a hangover and such a sweet little sugar booger in their bed" Roxy cooed pinching Nigel's cheek again.

"You know what Roxy I'll meet you at the Haven later just call if you still need help" Destiny managed to get out after picking up her jaw from the floor. She'd seen enough PDA for the day and it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet.

**000000000000000**

Destiny raised her fist before knocking on the door **what if he's busy?** She thought. She listened for a minute and only her the taping of a key board then knocked.

"Come in" a voice called.

Opening the door a smile lit up her face seeing Matthew Buchanan sitting at his desk staring at a computer screen.

"Hey Destiny what are you doing here?" Matthew asked surprised.

Destiny sat on the edge of his desk and looked at him. "Well I thought we could go to lunch at the Palace and sit outside and enjoy this beautiful day, instead of you being cooped up here" she said.

Matthew sat back and smiled at her, he then pulled her into his lap and pecked her on the lips. "That is a very tempting offer but-"

Destiny groaned "Come on Matthew please? This is our last week together before me and Dani's trip and you'll be all tied up in summer school. We're not going to see each other for a _month_ and all you want to do is work" she stressed.

"Look Des why don't I have my assistant bring us lunch up here and we can spend all the time we want together and I can still get this extra work done" he reasoned.

Destiny frowned "Extra work? So that means your regular work is done you're just taking on more" she pointed out.

"Well…." He started.

She pouted "Come on Matthew please?" she begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"OK fine we'll go" he relented, he just couldn't resist those eyes.

**00000000000000000**

"Isn't this much better than being in that stuffy office looking at numbers all day" Destiny said smiling.

"Anything with you is better" he said gazing at her.

Since Matthew had woken up from his coma in November they had been taking their relationship slow. He had to make-up for all the work he'd miss in those months he had been in the hospital. Destiny had stayed by his side the entire time helping him with his work and convincing him to still apply for colleges instead of waiting for the next semester.

They had both gotten accepted into LU, though it wasn't their first choices it was better than nothing and they still got to stay together. This would be the first bump their relationship would take with Matthew being in summer school and Destiny traveling with Dani for a month. Destiny was worried that their relationship could stand after a month apart. She had complete faith in herself and Matthew but that still didn't mean she wasn't worried.

"The Hair Haven has been flooded with women all week. Probably preparing for the party this weekend" Destiny said lightly.

"Oh yeah you mean the one Mrs. Cramer is throwing at the quarry" Matthew said.

"Yeah its going to be really big and lots of fun" Destiny said.

"Yeah well tell me how it goes" Matthew said absentmindedly sipping his drink.

Destiny stared at him for a minute " You mean you're not going?" she asked.

He shook his head "Nah I'm going to sit this one out I think. I have some-"

"Work to do" she finished for him.

They ate in silence for a while, the only sound came from the clicking of their utensils.

"Look Des please don't be upset" he said finally.

"I'm not upset Matthew if you don't want to go, you don't want to go" she said simply, keeping her eyes on her food.

"I know you're disappointed its just. How can I have fun when I still have so much catching up to do?" he said.

"Matthew we've graduated already, you're going to LU, all you have to do is summer school which should be a breeze for someone as smart as you" she said.

"Yeah I know. But Destiny its more than that, I got out of that coma months ago but I'm still dealing with a lot of the after affects. I was lucky enough to graduate this year let alone on stage, I just don't want to screw up" he said.

"I understand that Matthew but you worked your butt off during the school year to make-up for all that lost time. Its ok to take a little break and have some fun with you girlfriend no one is going to blame you" Destiny said.

Matthew glanced at his watch "Look I need to head back to BE, I'll see you later ok?" he said standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Bye" she said softly, watching him leave.

**000000000000000000**

"Destiny you and Matthew will have time together you just wait" Dani said.

"But when? This is our last week together. We haven't spent any real one-on-one time together without talking about school or work since Valentine's day" Destiny said sighing.

She stood behind Dani at the shampoo station lathering her hair with a pink shampoo. She too was getting ready for the party on Saturday.

"I just thought that after graduation we could finally relax and spend some real quality time together" she said.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. And after we come back you'll be together so much it will annoy you" Dani said.

"Easy for you to say, you and Nate are always together" Destiny noted. A look came across Dani's face that indicated something was wrong.

"Yeah well things between me and Mr. Salinger haven't been perfect either" she said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" Destiny asked.

"Well…. We…. Haven't been intimate yet" she said slowly.

"You guys haven't had sex yet?" Destiny asked surprised.

"No we haven't, and I don't know why" she confessed.

"Maybe you just aren't ready" Destiny said.

"No its not that I'm ready but something always happens so we can't. I'm afraid he's going to wander to one of those college girls who are 'experienced' " she said adding air quotes. "And I think hes starting to get impatient he won't say it but sometimes I can just see it" she said sadly.

Destiny gave her friend a sad smile, "It will happen the moment will present itself and it will be perfect" she said.

Just then the door opened and in stepped a delivery man with a vase of flowers.

"I'm looking for a Destiny Evans?" he said.

"Right here" she said surprised.

"My now aren't those gawgeous" Roxy squeaked as Destiny accepted them. "With all this love in the air I might have to stop drinking" she said.

Destiny laughed and smelled them, purple tulips her favorite. She pulled out the card and read it.

_Destiny,_

_You were right I do spend too much time at work. I'll come round your house at 6, hope your mom doesn't mind if we have a little sleepover._

_-love Matthew_

"See I was right all you had to do was wait" Dani said teasing her.

**And that is Chapter 2. So yeah looks like there will be Dani and Nate I'm still deciding on whether to do Jack and Neela. It wouldn't really be romantic but more of them reconciling and being friends or something like that. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Until next chapter- Toto**


End file.
